User blog:TheAtomicLight/An Interview With... Ella Louise Allaire and Martin Lord Ferguson
In today's interview, we talk to Ella Louise Allaire and Martin Lord Ferguson of Monlove, who are putting together the live musical show Scooby-Doo! and the Lost City of Gold, opening next year in March for a worldwide tour. We get an early look into the behind the scenes into what's to come. This interview comes courtesy of our very own SimonTheThespian who arranged it through FANDOM. So, it's now time for An Interview With... Ella Louise Allaire & Martin Lord Ferguson. Scoobypedia: There have been several depictions of the City of Gold. Which one are you depicting? Allaire & Ferguson: The most obvious answer is that the City of Gold hasn't been brought to life before in this way! As the production process continues and the artists do what they do in creating the show, some details will be revealed, but no spoilers! Scoobypedia: How many iterations of a script do you need to go through until the final draft? Allaire & Ferguson: Many, LOL. First we work on getting the story and the flow right, then we work on the characters arcs, humour and 2nd and third layer to the script. Scoobypedia: What is (are) the most important aspect(s) of translating a cartoon into a musical? Allaire & Ferguson: Finding the essence of what makes the brand special. For Scooby-Doo, it’s the friendship, teamwork, equality, and the scientific aspects that makes this band so fantastic. Scoobypedia: There have been three other Scooby-Doo musicals - what will be different about this one? Allaire & Ferguson: We have not seen the other musicals. Scooby-Doo and the Lost City of Gold will feature a brand new original story in a larger than life adventure featuring songs, dance, comedy, puppetry art and an exciting performances mixed in with a plethora of new technologies including video mapping, holograms and magic. Scoobypedia: In the other Scooby-Doo musicals Scooby himself has been a nonspeaking character. Will this be different in Lost City of Gold? Allaire & Ferguson: Yes, Scooby-Doo will be speaking. In his style of course. Scoobypedia: Every Scooby-Doo musical so far has been for a tour, could you ever imagine a Scooby-Doo musical heading to Broadway? Allaire & Ferguson: Absolutely, we thrive to create a grand show and Broadway plans following the tour are a possibility. Scoobypedia: Which "Scooby-Doo" cartoons most influenced the script? Allaire & Ferguson: The original 69-70 series is the main influence for its retro feel. However we use different new technologies that set the story in modern times; utilizing the rich heritage of Scooby-Doo who has been airing continuously for the last 50 years. Scoobypedia: If the tour has already been cast, what qualities were important when finding your actors? Allaire & Ferguson: We don't have an answer yet – casting to happen in coming months. Scoobypedia: What should Scooby fans (like the ones on Scoobypedia) look forward to the most in this musical? Allaire Ferguson: They'll find the essence of their Scooby beloved brand, and will discover a sumptuous and artistic production. A big to Ella and Martin for taking the time to respond to our questions. And a big thanks to Simon for making contact with them. Goodbye for now! Category:Interviews Category:Blog posts